Man in Love
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Hari ini Sasori melakukan tindakan yang sangat bukan Sasori―menyisir rambutnya hingga rapi, mengenakan pakaian yang bagus dan modis. Ia bahkan tersenyum sepanjang hari. Oh ya, ada alasan mengapa Sasori bisa bertingkah seaneh itu. Ini semua karena sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tinggal di sebelah studio kerjanya. Untuk Stream of Melody Event.


"Woah Sasori-_danna_, kau keren sekali, _un_!"

Sebuah pemandangan tak biasa di pagi yang begitu cerah membuat kantuk yang sebelumnya menyerang sepasang matanya lenyap sudah. Di depannya berdiri rekan sepekerjanya, tengah membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah pucat yang terpasang pas di depan kancing pertama kemeja yang telah dikancing rapi. Rambutnya yang selalu acak-acakan kini disisir rapi.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah, sebuah senyum yang amat tipis singgah pada wajah si pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu cemberut setiap saat―kecuali hari ini, sepertinya.

Ia memperhatikan temannya itu dari atas dari bawah, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah suara siulan panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Suara decak kagum lolos dari bibirnya, sementara kedua tangannya kini berada pada titik pertemuan pinggang dan pinggulnya.

_Kami-sama_, ia tidak bermimpi 'kan?

Suara senandung kecil mengisi kesunyian pagi itu. si pemuda berambut merah darah menenggak cairan berwarna hitam berbau pahit yang berada dalam_ mug_-nya. Biji matanya terfokus pada _mug_ di tangannya sementara ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan dari sana, tak menyadari kalau sedaritadi ia diperhatikan oleh makhluk berambut kuning yang masih kucel karena belum mandi.

"Woah Sasori-_danna_ … Kau keren sekali,_ un_!" ulangnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang, sedikit kesal karena sedaritadi ia diabaikan oleh lelaki bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu, walau memang perlakuan itu kerap kali ia rasakan di studio kerjanya beberapa blok dari kamar apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama. Tapi hari ini berbeda, rasa penasaran benar-benar menguasainya dan membuatnya tidak kebal untuk diabaikan temannya tersebut.

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu memandangi teman berambut kuningnya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus, tanpa sekalipun menanggalkan senyuman yang sedaritadi menempel pada wajahnya. Ia meletakkan mugnya yang isinya tinggal sedikit di atas meja terdekat yang penuh berisi tumpukan tanah liat tak terbentuk dan beberapa lembar kertas desain yang berceceran.

"Aku memang selalu keren, Deidara. Kau saja yang tidak tahu."

Tolong siapapun, tampar wajahnya sekeras mungkin!

Ia berdiri dengan wajah terbengong-bengong sementara Sasori kini berjalan melewatinya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Suara debuman pintu yang tertutup pelan terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Sepasang biji mata sewarna langit birunya berkedip dengan cepat lima belas kali. Bibirnya terbuka saking terkejutnya. Ekspresi geli menggantikan rasa terkejut yang menggantung pada wajahnya di detik berikutnya, sementara ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Bulu romannya berdiri seketika.

Jangan bilang kalau hari ini sudah kiamat!

Ia melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung manis di atas dinding, dan menemukan tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah―tanggal 28, hari ini. Serta sebuah tulisan kecil disekitar lingkaran merah itu yang membuat sebuah senyum kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tak lama suara tawa yang tertahan terdengar pada ruangan yang sepi itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi―kali ini karena sebab yang lain. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil handuknya yang tergantung pada gantungan di dekat dapur. Pantas saja hari ini Sasori bertingkah yang sangat bukan Sasori.

Dan kembali ia teringat ucapan pemuda berambut merah itu kemarin, dan kemarin lagi, dan kemarinnya lagi. Dengan nama yang sama selalu terselip ditiap perbincangan mereka. Sosok yang selalu nampak dingin dan kaku itu selalu menjadi sosok yang lain ketika nama itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya, disaat bayang si pemilik nama melintas dalam kepalanya …

Kalau dua bulan yang lalu seseorang mengatakan kepada Deidara bahwa Sasori akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, menyenandungkan lagu cinta dan membuat dirinya terlihat setampan mungkin, ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengirim orang itu menuju rumah sakit jiwa terdekat detik itu juga. Namun kali ini, sepertinya ucapan yang selalu dianggapnya mustahil telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Brr, sangat jelas terlihat kalau cinta dapat mengubah segalanya, termasuk mengubah manusia batu es macam Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

.

* * *

_Man in Love_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Man in Love © **Infinite**

Story © **Nana Bodt**

**Warning**: mistypos, OOC beneran, romance yg entah manis apa engga.

.

_Untuk Stream of Melody event_

* * *

.

.

.

Ia mengenal gadis itu tepat dua bulan yang lalu, disaat studio seni impiannya dan rekan dari masa sekolahnya, Deidara, dibuka untuk pertama kalinya. Ia membuka studio itu tepat di samping toko roti dan kue yang sudah berdiri di sana sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Toko roti yang paling terkenal di kawasan itu, katanya.

Getaran aneh singgah dalam hatinya disaat untuk pertama kalinya ia bersitatap dengan si gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Letupan-letupan aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang kala senyuman manis diberikan untuknya. Rasanya perutnya seperti digelitik jutaan sayap kupu-kupu saat namanya diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

Kata Deidara, itu namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sebuah hal yang tak pernah ia percayai karena terlalu tidak masuk akal baginya. Bagaimana rasa cinta bisa singgah kalau kau bahkan belum mengetahui luar dalam seseorang?

Namun sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat logika yang dulu selalu ia junjung, karena nyatanya ia sekarang tengah mengalami apa yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

Kini ia tengah mematut diri di depan kaca, mengamati bayang sesosok lelaki berpenampilan necis yang tengah menatap balik ke arahnya dengan sepasang bola mata sewarna karamelnya yang menerawang dengan tatapan bosan, walau tak dapat menyembunyikan kilat bahagia dibaliknya. Ia kembali menyisir helaian merah darahnya yang kembali acak-acakan padahal baru lima menit lalu ia sisir, dan kali ini menyimpan sisir saku itu dalam kantung celananya. Mungkin ia akan menggunakannya nanti.

Ia menghela nafasnya keras-keras, berusaha untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya yang gila-gilaan. Ia kembali mengecek pakaiannya yang sudah ia setrika lima kali, lalu merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya yang sedikit miring menurutnya. Tak lupa ia mengecek dompet dan sapu tangan yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya, lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit.

Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu janjiannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi menuju rumah si gadis gula kapas, dan mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli sebuket bunga. Kira-kira bunga apa ya yang gadis itu sukai? Mawar, atau lili? Hmm, akan ia pikirkan nanti.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana selain suara air yang berasal dari kamar mandi―kemungkinan besar Deidara. Itachi ia yakini pasti tengah tidur di kamarnya mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Lelaki Uchiha itu memang bukan _morning person_ dan akan terus tidur sampai ada orang yang membangunkannya.

Dan ia tidak berniat membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur, walaupun matahari sekarang hampir berada pada singgasana tertingginya.

Ia mengambil sepatu kanvas berwarna coklat gelap yang berada dalam rak sepatu, sepatu yang hanya akan ia pakai disaat-saat tertentu saja―yang ia anggap penting dan spesial termasuk janjian akbarnya hari ini. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil mengenakan sepatunya, setelah itu ia bangkit dari lantai teras dan mengibas-kibaskan bagian belakang celananya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, senyum yang tak kalah cerah dengan langit di hari Minggu.

Ia keluar dari ruang apartemennya, tak lupa menguncinya dari luar untuk mencegah hal tidak diinginkan terjadi karena apartemennya terlihat seperti kamar tak berpenghuni saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyapa seorang nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, membuat si wanita renta terkejut dibuatnya namun tetap membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum hangat yang dibalas oleh senyuman yang sama oleh si anak muda.

Untuk pertama kali dalam dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa senyumannya membawa efek luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Banyak orang tiba-tiba bersikap ramah padanya, dan ia mendapat banyak lirikan dari gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja melihatnya di jalan―membuatnya sedikit risih dan tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena hari ini ia berpenampilan rapi dan membiarkan bibirnya menciptakan lengkungan manis yang sangat langka dilakukannya, sehingga banyak pasang mata yang sekarang memandanginya dari atas dari bawah dan berdecak kagum seakan ia adalah sesosok malaikat yang baru saja jatuh dari langit.

Oh, mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan tapi jangan salahkan ia berpikiran seperti itu. Biasanya tidak ada orang yang berani bertatapan dengannya, karena ia memang selalu memasang wajah masam dan selalu cuek dengan penampilannya. Hanya tetangga sebelah apartemennya, Deidara, serta Itachi yang kebal melihatnya dan tetap bersikap baik padanya.

Termasuk Sakura.

Memikirkan sosok gadis berambut gulali itu membuat senyuman di wajahnya terkembang semakin lebar. Sinar mentari yang cerah membuat _mood_nya semakin cerah. Bau sedap daging panggang, manisnya wangi gula-gula, bau harum ayam panggang tercium di udara mengundang air liur untuk menetes. Langit yang menggantung di atas kepala terlihat begitu biru.

Tak lama ia sampai di depan toko bunga Yamanaka yang berada di sudut jalan dekat pusat makanan. Tempat penuh bunga berwarna-warni yang begitu asing untuknya, namun ia memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke sana. Bunyi gemerincing bel menyambutnya kala ia membuka daun pintu_ mahogany_ bercat putih.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka!"

Suara nyaring sesosok gadis tertangkap di telinganya, sesosok gadis berambut _blonde _yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan selang yang berada di tangannya. Air keluar dari lubangnya dan membasahi kelopak dandelion putih yang berada di pot.

Sasori menjelajahi sekeliling toko bunga yang nampak manis itu sambil memilih bunga yang akan ia beli. Kedua alisnya mengerut kebingungan, tidak tahu bunga apa yang harus ia beli agar Sakura senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia membeli bunga sehingga ia ingin agar bunga yang ia beli memiliki kesan mendalam. Namun ia sendiri tidak tahu bunga apa yang harus ia beli.

Si penjual yang nampaknya mengetahui kebingungan si calon pembeli nampak tersenyum maklum. Ia mematikan keran air, lalu berjalan mendekati sesosok lelaki tampan itu sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan celemek. Si lelaki sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau ia telah berdiri di sana, sehingga ia sengaja berdeham untuk menarik perhatian si lelaki berambut merah.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Anda nampak kebingungan."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati sepasang manik mata seindah batu _aquamarine_ tengah menatapnya lekat. Ia berdiri dengan agak tak nyaman, sedikit ragu untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan si penjual. Malu rasanya kalau ia bilang ia tidak bisa memilih bunga dan ini adalah kali pertama ia melakukannya.

Namun nampaknya si penjual dapat membaca keraguan yang terpancar jelas pada manik hazelnut si calon pembeli. Si penjual―dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya―segera berjalan menjauh dari sana sambil menyuruh si lelaki untuk menunggunya.

"Sebentar tuan, aku akan memilihkan bunga yang cocok untuk anda."

Tak lama kemudian, si gadis _blonde_ kembali dengan sekeranjang bunga mawar merah dan putih di kedua tangannya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan makna dibalik kedua bunga itu tanpa perlu diminta oleh si lelaki berambut merah. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang jelas.

"Kata orang, jika anda memberikan rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan putih kepada wanita, maka anda ingin wanita itu berada selalu disisinya, ingin wanita itu menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, dan mengatakan kalau wanita itu berharga untuknya."

Nafas Sasori seakan tertahan ketika ia mendengar penjelasan si penjual. Ternyata, bunga dapat mengatakan berbagai macam perasaan dibaliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meminta penjual itu untuk membuat buket dari kedua bunga itu.

"Berapa tangkai bunga yang ingin anda beli, tuan?"

"Dua puluh delapan. Empat belas merah, dan empat belas putih. Tolong gunakan pita merah muda untuk mengikatnya."

Ia berjalan menuju meja pembayaran mengikuti si penjual yang membawa kedua keranjang berisi puluhan tangkai bunga mawar tanpa kesulitan berarti. Setelah kurang lebih lima menit menunggu, buket manis dengan duapuluh delapan tangkai bunga mawar yang terangkai indah telah siap untuk dibawa. Pita merah muda mengikat buket itu dengan manis.

"Mau dikirim kemana, tuan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Ooh, ternyata pemuda tampan ini sudah ada yang punya, batin si penjual sedikit kecewa. Yah memang kalau melihat dari rangkaian bunga yang lelaki itu pesan, sudah jelas terlihat kalau lelaki ini telah memiliki kekasih. Aah, sepertinya semakin sedikit saja lelaki tampan yang masih lajang.

"Semuanya enam ribu lima ratus yen."

Sasori mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar lima ribu yen dan dua lembar tujuh ribu yen, mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pergi dari sana sambil membawa buket bunga ditangannya. Si gadis _blonde_ tersenyum kecil mendapati uang lebih yang diberikan si lelaki tampan untuknya.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum mengamati rangkaian bunga yang berada ditangannya. Ia membawa rangkaian bunga itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin ada satu pun kelopak yang jatuh karena tak sengaja tersenggol oleh pejalan kaki yang memadati jalan karena waktu sudah mendekati jam makan siang. Sasori melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya karena tengah hari akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ia tidak ingin terlambat di hari bahagianya.

Satu menit sebelum jam dua belas, akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah kedai roti di sebelah studionya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. Melakukan gerakan itu berkali-kali untuk menetralisir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyambanginya. Ia menyembunyikan buket bunga itu dibalik punggungnya.

Tepat pada jam dua belas, sesosok gadis keluar dari balik pintu berwarna coklat gelap, menimbulkan suara denting yang berasal dari bel toko roti. Wajahnya nampak terkejut mendapati sosok lelaki teman kencannya di hari itu telah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya, namun keterkejutan itu tergantikan oleh raut hangat yang menggantung di wajahnya di detik kemudian.

"Ya ampun, Sasori-_kun_, kenapa kau menunggu di depan toko?"

Sasori terhenyak di tempatnya kala sosok cantik itu mendekatinya. Helaian merah muda yang selalu gadis itu gerai kini disanggul longgar dan menyisakan anak rambut yang menjuntai indah. Wajah cantiknya semakin cantik setelah dipoles _make up_ tipis. Gadis itu mengenakan _cardigan_ berwarna salem dengan renda manis yang menghiasinya, serta terusan berwarna putih bermotif polkadot merah muda yang panjang hingga lututnya. Flat shoes berwarna senada dengan _cardigan_ membungkus kaki mungilnya dengan apik.

Tanpa sadar ia menjulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Sakura. Ia dapat melihat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi tembam si gadis merah muda, rona merah sama yang kini ikut mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Untukmu." Ujarnya dengan suara yang pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura.

Jemari lentik gadis itu terulur dan menyentuh kelopak bunga di dalam buket dengan amat lembut. Sebuah senyum dibentuk oleh bibir mungilnya.

"Untukku?" Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia kini tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan saja.

"Ya, untukmu."

Sakura kali ini mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima buket bunga yang tersodorkan padanya. ia memeluk buket itu dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya untuk menghirup baunya lama-lama.

"Ini cantik sekali …" pujinya, lalu menjauhkan buket itu dari wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan agak kaku, namun bibirnya masih membentuk seulas senyum hangat. Biji mata karamelnya berbinar senang.

"Sama-sama."

Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Aku akan meletakkan buket bunganya dulu ke dalam ya, setelah itu kita pergi. Tunggu sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasori, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil sedikit berlari. Sepeninggalan gadis itu Sasori langsung membuang nafasnya yang sedaritadi ia tahan.

Syukurlah Sakura tidak mendengar suara debar jantungnya, batin Sasori sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang berdentum kencang, debaran yang anehnya tidak menyakitkan sedikitpun dan entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tersenyum di hari ini.

Tak lama Sakura telah berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang agak terengah seperti habis lari _marathon_. Bola mata sewarna anggur hijau itu nampak berbinar sementara senyuman masih tertinggal diwajahnya.

"Ayo pergi, Sasori-_kun_."

Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju restoran masakan tradisional Italia yang telah dipesan mejanya oleh Sasori seminggu kemudian. Sebuah restoran yang paling terkenal di kawasan Konohamarket karena makanannya yang sangat enak. Kau harus memesan meja di sana beberapa hari sebelumnya kalau ingin makan, karena biasanya tempat itu selalu dipadati pembeli dan akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan meja apalagi di jam-jam makan siang seperti ini. Untung ia ingat untuk melakukan reservasi, kalau tidak acara makan siangnya nanti pasti akan kurang menyenangkan.

Aah … Ia harap, Sakura menyukai masakan Italia.

Ternyata harapannya terkabul. Sepasang mata milik si gadis gula kapas itu berbinar cerah ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu restoran Italia yang nampak ramai dari luar. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori yang memberikan sebuah senyum simpul kepada si gadis.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Sangat!"

Mereka memasuki restoran itu dan disambut oleh maid yang sempat mengerlingkan mata kepada Sasori. namun ketika ia mendapati ternyata si lelaki tampan ternyata membawa teman kencan, ia menghela nafas kecewa. Sasori menyebutkan namanya dan kemudian si pelayan segera mengantarkan kedua sejoli itu menuju meja dengan tanda _'Reserved'_ yang diletakkan di atasnya. si pelayan dengan cekatan segera menyingkir tanda itu sementara Sasori menggeser bangku bercat hitam agar bisa diduduki Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_kun_."

"Sama-sama."

Ia kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sakura. Ia menerima daftar menu yang disodorkan kepadanya, begitu juga kepada Sakura. Matanya menelisik gambar makanan yang begitu menggugah selera di depannya.

Kalau Deidara dan Itachi sampai melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini, ia yakin kedua sahabat karibnya itu pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan kalau ada hantu yang merasukinya. Ia sendiri juga mungkin akan mengira dirinya gila kalau ia melakukan hal itu dua bulan yang lalu, dan merutuki tindakan bodohnya karena membuang begitu banyak uang hanya untuk menyenangkan hati seorang gadis.

Namun sekarang beda lagi kisahnya. Karena saat ini, gadis yang begitu ia cintai tengah duduk berseberangan dengannya, tersenyum begitu bahagia sementara ia memilih-milih makanan yang menarik minatnya. Ia dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemikirannya tentang berapa banyak uang simpanannya yang telah ia habiskan hanya untuk satu hari seakan lenyap dibawa kabur.

Ia rasa, tak masalah ia harus mengorbankan begitu banyak hal asalkan Sakura bisa selalu ada di sisinya.

Ia lalu memanggil pelayan lima menit kemudian dan mengucapkan pesanannya dan Sakura. Sakura membuka perbincangan di antara mereka sementara menunggu makanan mereka untuk datang. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum, lalu tertawa hanya karena pembicaraan remeh yang padahal menurutnya sama sekali tak lucu. Namun entah kenapa sudut bibirnya serasa ditarik ketika suara tawa itu menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

Entah bagaimana Sakura selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

Dua puluh menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Sakura memandangi makanan-makanan itu bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru. Tak lama mereka tanpa basa-basi mulai menikmati makanan yang tersaji, sambil sesekali membuka pembicaraan agar tidak merasa canggung.

Sasori bukanlah pembicara yang baik, namun entah kenapa ia seperti mendapat dorongan untuk memulai pembicaraan dan menjadi seseorang yang lebih… cerewet ketika bersama Sakura. Ada kepuasan sendiri dalam hatinya kala hal kecil yang ia angkat menjadi bahan pembicaraan dapat membuat gadis itu tersenyum, bahkan mengundang ketertarikan lebih sehingga membuat pembicaraan mereka jadi lebih seru. Apalagi Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas menurut Sasori, sehingga mengobrol dengan gadis itu tidak pernah membosankan.

Umurnya dan Sakura terpaut jauh, delapan tahun tepatnya. Gadis itu baru saja menginjak tangga umur keenambelas tanggal duapuluh delapan kemarin, usia yang terlalu belia untuk menjalin cinta serius sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa sebuah komitmen seperti tertanam erat dalam batin Sasori untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Sakura.

Ya, hari ini ia bermaksud untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura. Meskipun mereka baru dekat dua bulan terakhir, namun ia seakan yakin kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya. Namun ia sedikit takut, apakah gadis itu juga menyukainya? Apakah gadis itu ingin menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya?

Mendadak selera makannya menghilang.

Untungnya makanannya tinggal sedikit, sehingga ia tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan berarti dan membuat Sakura khawatir padanya. Sakura nampak masih berkutat dengan _lasagna_nya. Saus tomat menempel pada bibir mungilnya.

Sasori mendengus geli melihatnya, dan Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah si lelaki yang tengah menertawakannya. Sebelah alis merah muda gadis itu terangkat.

"Ada yang lucu, kah?"

Sasori tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus mendarat pada bibir mungil yang begitu lembut, lalu menghapus saus tomat yang menempel di sana. Bibir mungil itu terbuka ketika Sasori menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran saus tomat.

"Makanmu berantakan."

Wajah manis itu sontak memerah seperti tomat matang. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda, tidak berani membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan kata protes karena ia yakin, suaranya pasti akan bergetar karena malu dan gugup.

Sasori sendiri tak kalah terkejutnya. Akal sehatnya tadi seakan tersedot habis dan ia membiarkan nalurinya bekerja. Wajahnya memerah saat ia dapat merasakan rasa saus tomat yang masih samar pada langit-langit mulutnya.

Itu… ciuman tak langsung 'kan?!

Akhirnya acara makan mereka selesai setelah tiga puluh menit mereka berkutat dalam keheningan yang tak mengenakkan. Sasori membayar makanan mereka tanpa sempat Sakura memprotes, lalu membawa si gadis yang masih mendumel keluar dari restoran itu.

"Aku 'kan bisa bayar sendiri, Sasori-_kun_! Yang tadi itu pasti mahal sekali."

"Mana mungkin aku menyuruh wanita membayar makanan mereka sendiri?"

Sakura hendak memprotes lagi, namun ia menghentikannya dengan menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada bibir merah muda itu. Sakura langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Bola mata _viridian_nya membesar.

"Sudah jangan protes. Ayo cepat ke bioskop, sebentar lagi _film_nya pasti akan dimulai."

Benar saja, saat mereka tiba ternyata film yang ingin Sasori tonton telah diputar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ini semua karena Sakura berjalan terlalu lambat, namun entah kenapa ia tidak merasa kesal sama sekali, karena berjalan bersama Sakura amatlah menyenangkan. Ia malah berharap waktu dapat berjalan selambat mungkin agar ia bisa terus bersama Sakura, yang ia tahu hal itu adalah mustahil tapi ia masih menginginkannya.

Namun karena keterlambatan mereka, Sakura dapat memilih film yang ia inginkan dan hal itu membuat sebuah perasaan gembira membuncah didadanya karena dapat melihat senyum bahagia Sakura. Memang film yang dipilih Sakura bukan seleranya―sebuah film kartun yang baru saja masuk di bioskop, tapi ia rela menontonnya agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan Sakura.

Film akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi, dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli camilan dan minuman untuk teman menonton film. Sakura sendiri setuju-setuju saja dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk untuk menunggu Sasori yang membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. Lelaki berambut itu kembali lima menit kemudian dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dua gelas jus jeruk dingin dan _cola_, serta sekotak_ popcorn _manis―kesukaan Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke dalam studio 5―tempat film yang mereka tonton akan diputar sepuluh menit lagi. mereka berjalan beriringan untuk mencari kursi mereka, dan akhirnya menemukannya setelah berkeliling sebentar. Studio yang mereka tempati kebetulan memang studio yang besar dan sepertinya akan penuh dipadati penonton karena katanya, film yang akan mereka tonton memang sudah ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang.

Sepanjang film diputar gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan, termasuk suara tawa Sakura dan suara tawanya yang berbaur dengan suara tawa lainnya. Ia sendiri tak percaya ia dapat tertawa selepas ini, menonton film yang bukanlah seleranya ditengah-tengah keramaian walaupun saat ini keadaan sedang gelap. Namun entah kenapa, rasanya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula Sakura senang, dan kesenangan Sakura adalah kesenangannya juga.

Sakura menangis di saat adegan yang harus ia akui cukup mengharukan, namun tak cukup sedih untuk membuat air matanya jatuh. _Well_, ia memang bukan lelaki cengeng ataupun sensitif, dan ia tidak akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh karena ia menangis di bioskop. Kalau sampai orang-orang tahu, apa kabar harga diri dan wajahnya?

Namun entah kenapa melihat air mata itu menetes dari sepasang biji mata _viridian _Sakura membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia meraih sapu tangan yang berada dalam saku celananya, lalu mengusapnya pada kedua pipi Sakura yang telah dibanjiri air mata. Kedua bola mata itu membesar, dan berkaca-kaca.

Namun bibir mungil itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata berarti, begitu juga dirinya. Suara percakapan yang mengudara mengisi kesunyian abstrak di antara mereka berdua.

_Film_ telah usai dan suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan suara tepuk tangan Sakura dan juga dirinya. Mereka lalu keluar dari studio setelah menunggu ruangan itu sepi. Sakura membawa kotak _popcorn _yang isinya tinggal setengah―sayang dibuang, katanya. Sasori sendiri tidak keberatan, dan lagipula memang benar kata Sakura. Membuang makanan itu tidak baik.

Sasori mengamati tangan yang tak tergenggam itu sedaritadi, tidak menyadari kalau Sakura terus berceloteh tanpa henti. Kesal karena tidak didengarkan, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat ke depan wajah Sasori.

"Bumi kepada Sasori-_kun_. Kau mendengar ucapanku tidak, sih?"

"Ah maaf, apa yang tadi kau ucapkan, Sakura? Ada hal yang kupikirkan tadi."

Sakura mendengus kesal, bibirnya mengerucut, namun gadis merah muda itu mengulang pembicaraannya yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Sasori. Lelaki itu masih mengamati tangan yang tak tersentuh itu lamat-lamat.

Sampai akhirnya entah kemana perginya kewarasannya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang tak berani ia ucapkan.

"Hei Sakura … Apa aku boleh memegang tanganmu?"

"―lalu duaar! Mobilnya meledak dan―eh apa?"

Kedua bola mata Sakura melebar, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Keduanya saling berpandangan tanpa ada satu pasang matapun yang berkedip.

Lalu rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah mereka, dan saling mengalihkan wajah agar dapat menyembunyikan rasa malu. Sasori berdiri dengan gelisah di atas kakinya. _Kami-sama_, apa ia sudah gila? Kemana perginya kewarasannya sehingga kendali dirinya hilang dan membuatnya meminta hal macam-macam seperti itu? Sudah pasti Sakura tidak mau! Mereka 'kan bukan pasangan kekasih jadi―

"B-Baiklah."

Hah?

Cubit dia, tampar dia! Ia pasti salah dengar, ia pasti tengah bermimpi! Tidak mungkin Sakura mengiyakan permintaan anehnya dan membiarkan ia menggenggam tangannya.

Namun ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Sakura, ia dapat melihat senyuman yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, serta rona merah yang singgah di kedua pipinya. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang panas pada kedua pipinya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil yang tersampir pada sisi Sakura. Rasa hangat dan lembut dapat ia rasakan kala kulit tangannya bersinggungan dengan kulit tangan yang begitu halus dalam genggamannya. Tangan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu pas dalam cengkeramannya.

Dan Sakura balas menggenggam tangannya dengan gerakan malu-malu.

_Kami-sama_, ia bisa mati bahagia sehabis ini.

"A-Ano, Sasori-_kun_ … Kita tak apa tetap berdiri di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang pelan dan sedikit bergetar, membuat Sasori tersentak kembali ke dalam kenyataan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati beberapa orang tengah berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." ujarnya lalu membawa Sakura pergi dari sana. gadis itu manut saja dan membiarkan Sasori membawanya kemanapun. Toh ia yakin Sasori tidak mungkin menculiknya.

Mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka dengan jalan-jalan mengelilingi kawasan Konohamarket yang amat luas. Sakura membawa Sasori ke berbagai tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi karena ia terlalu sibuk di dalam studionya sejak di hari pertama ia pindah ke kawasan ini. Mereka mencicipi berbagai makanan yang dijajakan oleh pedagang ditenda-tenda kecil. Sasori sedikit berjengit ketika rasa manis memenuhi rongga mulutnya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan memakan makanan kenyal yang ternyata adalah _dango_ yang disuapkan Sakura.

"Enak 'kan?"

"Iwhyah enakh sehkali." Jawabnya disela-sela mengunyah _dango_nya.

Waktu tak terasa telah berlalu, langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru kini berganti warna menjadi oranye kemerahan. Sang surya nampak semakin merendah, kembali menuju peraduannya di bagian Barat setelah seharian bertugas menerangi bumi. Sebentar lagi bulan akan meninggi dan menjalankan tugasnya untuk menerangi langit pekat di malam hari.

Mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah Sakura. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, dan berbagai bungkus makanan yang berada pada tangan mereka yang lain. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka isi dengan obrolan-obrolan, membuat perjalanan mereka terasa begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di kawasan rumah Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka setelah sampai di depan toko roti yang mulai sepi. Sasori merasa sedikit tak rela dan tanpa ia sadari ia menghela nafas kecewa. Gadis itu masih tersenyum saat bibirnya kembali terbuka―tak pernah lelah memanjakan Sasori dengan suara merdu yang keluar dari dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Sasori-_kun_. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyum itu, "Ya, hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Terima kasih juga, Sakura."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum, namun kali ini senyuman itu nampak berbeda. Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada lelaki di depannya.

"Kalau begitu … sampai jumpa besok, Sasori-_kun_."

Namun baru saja Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, gerakannya terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam oleh lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati ekspresi tak terbaca menggantung pada wajah tampan Sasori.

Sakura terdiam pada posisinya berdiri, begitu juga Sasori yang tidak mengerti kenapa ia menahan Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang ketika rencananya yang terlupakan terlintas dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Sasori menarik nafasnya, lalu membuangnya. Melakukan gerakan itu berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kembali menggerogotinya. Rasa ragu terlintas, takut kalau Sakura akan menolaknya setelah ia menyatakan cintanya. Takut kalau ia nanti tak bisa bersikap sama seperti tak ada yang terjadi setelah Sakura menolaknya.

Takut hatinya akan tersakiti dan ia tidak bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kali pertama ia jatuh cinta. Ia takut kalau cintanya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Takut mendengar kata penolakan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tapi … Kalau ia tidak melakukannya sekarang, lalu kapan lagi? Ia tidak ingin terlambat dan Sakura direbut oleh orang lain hanya karena ia tidak cukup berani untuk mendeklarasikan cintanya di depan si gadis gula kapas itu.

Jadi, sudah diputuskan!

"Kau mau … m-menjadi pacarku?"

Suaranya terbata, dan rasa takut langsung menguasai akal sehatnya di detik setelah ia mengumandangkan empat kata itu tepat di depan Sakura. Debar jantungnya semakin menggila, dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur pada pelipisnya dan sensasi panas dingin yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"P-Pacar?"

Kali ini Sasori memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk memandangi sepasang biji mata _viridian _yang membulat sempurna. Terdapat bayangnya terpantul di sana.

Sasori menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, dan kita baru saja dua bulan berkenalan … Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa." Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang membawa berbungkus-bungkus makanan dan baju baru yang dipilihkan Sakura untuknya. "Namun aku merasa, kalau kau adalah gadis yang diciptakan untukku. Entah kenapa kehadiranmu membawa warna baru dalam hidupku, suara tawamu membuat duniaku begitu berirama, senyumanmu membuat hari-hariku semakin indah."

Sakura berdiri kaku di tempatnya sementara Sasori meneruskan deklarasinya.

"Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu dua bulan yang lalu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Awalnya juga aku tidak mengerti dengan rasa aneh yang menggerogoti dadaku karena ini adalah kali pertama aku merasakan cinta, dan aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan cinta pertama itu …"

"Namun setelah aku menjalani hari-hari bersamaku, dan dibantu oleh temanku yang memang ahli dengan percintaan, ( Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi memang Deidara memiliki keahlian yang memang iaa tidak punya. Keahlian dalam urusan cinta. ) aku menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku, Akasuna Sasori mencintai Haruno Sakura."

Sakura masih bergeming.

"Aku tahu umur kita memang terpaut jauh, dan kita belum benar-benar mengetahui kepribadian masing-masing. _Kami-sama_, aku bahkan belum mapan sama sekali! Tapi Sakura, maukah kau tetap menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi tempat untukku menambatkan hati?"

Sasori menggenggam tangan itu, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya, erat, seakan berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kalau dirinya sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu dan ingin Sakura turut merasakan perasaannya.

Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura terdiam, begitu juga dirinya. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan, seakan siap melompat kapan saja sambil menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia berdiri dengan gelisah di atas kakinya. Tiba-tiba sepatunya terasa begitu sempit.

_Kami-sama_, apakah Sakura akan menolaknya? Apakah Sakura merasa jijik padanya karena mengingat umur mereka yang terlampau jauh? Apakah Sakura ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Sasori menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit menyerang dadanya secara tiba-tiba, membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan tidak nyaman. Kalau Sakura menolaknya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sasori-kun, angkat kepalamu."

Deg.

Sasori dengan agak takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya, dalam hatinya ia berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang sangat ia harapkan sebenarnya. Namun kalau memang Sakura menolaknya, setidaknya ia sudah menyatakan cintanya dan melepaskan beban yang sejak dua bulan lalu membebani―

"Sasori-kun…"

Kali ini Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar terdapat pada wajah cantik Sakura. Sepasang biji mata milik gadis berambut merah muda itu berkaca-kaca.

"A-Aku mau jadi kekasihmu …"

Biji matanya terbelalak.

Refleks, ia menarik tubuh Sakura yang goyah dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dan menangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil tertawa riang. Kami-sama, ternyata perasaannya terbalas! Sakura juga menyukai dirinya dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Dadanya terasa begitu lepas, dan lega.

"S-Sasori-kun…!"

Wajah Sakura nampak sedikit panik karena diangkat tinggi-tinggi, namun tak menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Sasori pun menurunkan Sakura dan kembali membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Ia memanjakan hidungnya dengan aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar pada helai rambut Sakura.

"Aku bahagia sekali, Sakura."

Bahagia, sebuah rasa abstrak yang jarang ia rasakan. Sebuah rasa yang meluap-luap pada dadanya kala Sakura menerima pernyataan cintanya, sebuah rasa yang membuat bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin muda dan tampan―kata orang-orang.

"Aku juga bahagia, Sasori-_kun_."

Mereka masih berpelukan di depan pintu toko roti itu, lama. Saling berbagi kehangatan di udara yang makin dingin seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Menyesapi aroma masing-masing dan mendengarkan debar jantung yang melebur menjadi satu.

Sampai suara bel pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, bersama dengan suara menggelegar yang berasal tak jauh dari punggung Sakura.

"_Ehem_! kurasa berpelukan di depan rumah itu bukan tindakan yang patut, Sakura-_chan_."

Kedua sejoli yang baru saja memadu kasih itu sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok lelaki berusia menjelang kepala lima yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebuah _apron_ berwarna putih berenda membungkus tubuhnya yang tertutup kaus lengan panjang yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, serta celana panjang berwarna _mocha_.

"_Otou-san_." cicit Sakura.

Si lelaki yang adalah ayah Sakura dan juga pemilik toko roti itu melayangkan tatapan yang seakan memberi perintah kepada Sakura untuk segera masuk ke rumah. Sakura dengan agak takut langsung berjalan menuju sang ayah yang masih berdiri di depan pintu―menunggunya.

Sebelum menghilang di balik tubuh ayahnya, Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sasori tersenyum dan membuat sang ayah makin cemberut.

"Nanti malam ku-_sms_ ya, Sasori-_kun_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Setelah itu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan sang ayah yang sekarang tengah melayangkan tatapan menusuk dengan aura permusuhan yang menguar jelas. Bibirnya semakin mengerut ke bawah kala melihat senyum yang menghiasi wajah Sasori.

"Jangan harap aku merestuimu dengan Sakura-_chan_, anak muda!"

Sasori yang menyadari aura permusuhan yang diberikan oleh sang calon mertua hanya memberikan seulas senyum―atau bisa dibilang seringai. Sosok menawan yang sebelumnya melekat pada Sasori menghilang sudah.

"Kau pasti akan merestuiku, _Otou-san_."

Lelaki itu menggerutu tak senang.

"Jangan memanggilku _Otou-san_!"

Dan pintu ditutup dengan kencang oleh si lelaki yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam kondisi tidak boleh diganggu―meninggalkan sosok berambut merah yang kini seringainya semakin nampak terlihat, dengan sepasang biji mata_ hazel_ yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia telah siap untuk bertempur.

.

.

Ia percaya, butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta dan restu. Dan sekarang, ia telah siap untuk perjuangan yang baru; perjuangan untuk memenangkan hati ayah kekasihnya.

Berbagai strategi mulai terangkai dalam kepalanya disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n**: fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga! akhirnya bisa ngetik buat ikutan event ini. oh ya, aku sarankan kalian buat download dan baca ulang fic ini pake lagunya deh, soalnya srius lagunya bagus banget dan bikin mood baca fic ini makin bagus.

Dan semoga, fic ini benar-benar menggambarkan isi lagunya. Aku uda bener-bener berusaha untuk melakukannya :D

Akhir kata, berkenankah untuk mereview? Terima kasih~


End file.
